Magic Knight Rayearth 3
by Pheonix Moon
Summary: Yea here it finally is. The story of Mako and Kahna as Magic Knights. (Anyone who reads alot of Silent Anime Angel and Queen Carinna of the Roses's reviews will know them well.) Mako and Kahna accidentaly travel to the past to help save Cephiro from the f


Disclaimer: Mako and Tidan belong to my friend M-Chan. Ami and all of her creatures belong to SummonerAmi. Kahna, Escudo, and Lesu belong to me. Chochiku…doesn't really belong to anyone. Everyone else belongs to CLAMP.   
  
  
Episode 1:   
The New Knights: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's return to Cephiro!  
  
Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji once more walked the vast plains of Cephiro. It was their third time being summoned to this magic land. But again now, they were not sure who had brought them here and why. They were also a bit lost. Cephiro's landscape had greatly changed. They stopped when they saw a cave.  
"In both of our other visits to Cephiro…that cave was never there." Fuu said. Hikaru nodded. Umi held a sign over Fuu's head that read, "Fuu-Chan: Master of the Obvious" with a little arrow pointing to Fuu. Fuu just smiled.  
"Let's go in!" Hikaru said. They nodded and walked in. Inside the cave was a very life like statue of a girl with her arms crossed in front of her face. On the base of the statue was a plaque. Written on it was a spell.   
"Time is gone and time has come. I call on your spirit; you're the one. Undo the magic, erase the freeze. You are the one Cephiro needs." Hikaru read aloud. Umi reached up to touch it, but suddenly…the statue moved! The girl fell to her knees and looked around. Her ebony hair gleamed in the dull light and her lavender eyes were lost and confused.  
"How'd I get in here?" she said quietly. She looked at Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. She gasped.  
"Princess Fuu! Lady Umi! Knightess Hikaru!" the girl gasped. Fuu rolled the statement over a few times in her head. Her eyes widened.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Umi asked. Hikaru as well was confused. Fuu remained very quiet.  
"But Umi aren't you…and Hikaru…Fuu?" She looks around between the three then sighed deeply. "Oh great! I got sent to the past! No one knows who in the name of the Dreamchild I am! I'll just have to summon someone." Hikaru looked at her.  
"You're a palu? Like Ascot?" Umi asked. Fuu looked at her.  
"No…her armor… Look at it! It's just like ours…" Fuu pointed. Mako sighed.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll know someday." The girl said. She stepped off the base and smiled.  
"My name…is Princess Makoderu Aska Sang-Yung of the country of Fahren. Second child of Queen Aska and King Sang Yung of Fahren. I am also the magic knight of shadows." The girl smiled, "But you can call me Mako-Chan!" Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's eyes widened.  
"Magic Knight?!" they cried simultaneously. Mako nodded.  
"Uh-huh. You summoned Me, and Kahna, and…" she shuddered, "…Chochiku…to be magic knights in your place right after Fuu married Ferio, Hikaru married Lantis, and Umi married my brother."  
"WHAT?!" they all cried out. Mako's eyes widened.  
"OH SHOOT! I forgot I was in the past! Now they all know their futures! DAMN!" Mako cried. The four walked out of the cave. Both Fuu and Hikaru blushed brightly as Ferio and Lantis walked up the path. Upon seeing the magic knights, the prince and the swordsman rushed to greet their friends.  
"Fuu!" Ferio smiled. Lantis looked down at Hikaru, a smile on his normally serious face. Hikaru smiled.  
"Lantis…" Hikaru smiled. Lantis gently put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. Umi looked at her friends, then at Mako. She'd be marrying this stranger's brother? She was completely lost. Mako lifted her hand. Everyone stopped talking and laughing and watched her. Mako closed her eyes.  
"End to end and start to start. We made a vow we'd never part. I call to you, my one true friend. From start to start, and end to end." Mako said softly. Suddenly two people appeared behind her. One, a boy who looked very much like Mako, except with brown hair. The other was a girl. She had long gold hair and green eyes. This new girl instantly clung to Mako.  
"M-CHAN! WHERE ARE WE?!" the girl cried. Mako patted her on the head.  
"It's ok baka. We're still in Cephiro. Just a bunch of years before we were born. Remember when Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu turned me into a statue? Well I kinda fell back in time. And then the Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu from the past woke me up and I summoned you and Sako-Chan!" Mako smiled. The boy glared.  
"MAKODERU! STOP CALLING ME SAKO! IT'S YOSAKO! OUR NAMES DO NOT RHYME!" the boy yelled. The girl looked at Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. She walked up to Hikaru.  
"We're not so far back that you don't know daddy are we?" she asked. Hikaru tilted her head.  
"Who's your father?" Hikaru asked.  
"Eagle Vision of Autozam." Kahna said softly. Hikaru and Lantis's eyes went wide.  
"EAGLE HAS A DAUGHTER?! SINCE WHEN?!" Lantis yelled.  
"What year is it?" Mako asked.  
"Three years since Princess Emeraude's death." Ferio said.  
"Well then Eagle has a daughter since four years from now." Mako said. Yosako looked at Umi a bit sadly.  
"Then we haven't met yet." Yosako sighed. Umi looked at him.  
"Y-You're Mako's brother?" Umi stuttered. He looked at her.  
"Y-You do know then?" Yosako asked, taking a step towards her.  
"N-No, it's just that Mako said…and you're expression. I kinda just assumed…" Umi said. Yosako smiled.  
"It's alright." He smiled. The other girl looked around. She looked up.  
"M-Chan… Maybe Escudo can help us. She always has before!" she said, "Even if we're in the past and she hadn't become a part of me yet… she'll still sense who I am! I just know she will!" the girl cried. Mako shook her head.  
"We'll be giving the people here too much knowledge of their future, we've done enough of that already." Mako said.   
"Can I atleast introduce myself?" she asked. Mako nodded.  
"Go right ahead." The girl smiled and turned to the others. She bowed deeply.  
"My name is Princess Kahna Tarta-Sierra Eagle of Chizeta and Autozam. First and only daughter of Eagle Vision of Autozam and Pharle Sierra of Cephiro, adopted daughter of Princess Tarta of Chizeta. Magic Knight of Light." Kahna stood straight and smiled warmly, "But you all can call me Kahna-Chan, seeing as you do in the future!" Mako sighed.  
"Kahna what did I just tell you about?" Mako asked.  
"Um…uh… Don't eat raw gravy?" Kahna asked. Mako shook her head.  
"NO! I told you not to tell them about the future! Does that ring a bell?!" Mako yelled.  
"DING DONG!" Kahna laughed. Mako sighed.  
"Please pardon her idiocy. She has impending baka syndrome." Mako sighed.  
"That's not a real disease!" Ferio said. Mako sighed.  
"It is to me." Mako said. Kahna sighed.  
"Mako…we have to do something! I had a date with Zazu tomorrow and he'll be really upset if I miss it! I'll be really upset if I miss it!" Kahna cried. Mako smiled.  
"It's ok. We'll get back. I have to go see Geo too… And lord knows when he gets mad bad things happen." Mako sighed. Kahna nodded. Kahna stepped back from Mako and looked at everyone.  
"Kahna we have to find Clef. Then we can see if maybe…with any luck…Presea already has our weapons. Or she can make them or something." Mako said. Kahna nodded a little. She watched her friends, or what would be her friends in many years. Yosako stood beside Umi. Umi watched him, wondering how they'd met in the future.  
"NAKEL!" Kahna cried. She pointed up at Clef's gryphon. It landed a few feet away from the group and Clef and Presea got off and ran to them. Though Clef and Presea were Kahna's Uncle and Aunt, Kahna ran to the gryphon laughing.  
"Nakel-Chan!" Kahna smiled. Though Nakel had never seen Kahna before, he felt a strong bond with her and screeched.  
"That's K-Chan for you. Friend to anything that has four legs or wings…or in this case both." Mako sighed.  
"Who are you?" Presea asked. Mako looked at her and smiled.  
"Well since I don't feel like going through the whole big introduction… I'm Mako, this is my brother Sako, and that's my friend Kahna." Mako said pointing first to Yosako, then to Kahna.  
"Mako and Sako the rhyming twins!" Kahna laughed. Yosako glared at them.  
"MAKODERU! CALL ME YOSAKO! I DETEST THAT NICKNAME! OUR NAMES DO NOT RHYME!" Yosako screamed. Umi sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't try and fight it. She won't listen." Umi said. Yosako looked at Umi, a bit shocked, and nodded. Kahna sighed.  
"M-Chan, if Zazu gets mad at me for missing our date just because you summoned me here I'm gonna get really mad!" Kahna said angrily. Mako patted her on the head.  
"If he gets mad tell me and I'll explain it to him. I'll have to explain to Geo too. We were going out to dinner tonight." Mako sighed. Lantis looked at Mako.  
"Geo? Zazu? Eagle's friends?!" Lantis yelled.  
"I'm confused." Hikaru sighed.  
"Never mind, don't worry about it. It's just another problem K-Chan and I have to work out." Mako said. Ferio walked up to Mako and Kahna.  
"Why are you guys here?" Ferio asked.  
"Because Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru woke me up and I summoned Kahna so I wouldn't be alone. You haven't been paying attention Ferio-san?" Mako asked. Ferio sighed.  
"M-Chan… I wanna go home… I miss Z-Chan and Escudo!" Kahna cried. Mako patted her on the head.  
"We'll go home when we solve whatever crisis brought them to Cephiro to awaken me. There's got to be some reason." Mako said.  
"Mako, Kahna, please accompany us back to the castle. We may be able to figure something out for the two of you." Clef said.  
"Can we take Nakel?" Kahna looked hopeful. Clef looked at his gryphon, then at Kahna.  
"Uh… Sure…" Clef said uneasily.  
"Hikaru and I will take the shadow horse." Lantis said. Ferio nodded.  
"Fuu and I will walk." Ferio said. Fuu nodded. The remainder of them got on Nakel, Kahna in the front. She knelt on the back of Nakel's neck smiling. Mako smiled and shook her head.  
"That girl and her fantasies." Mako sighed, "She's fearless, fearless in a way most of us aren't." Kahna looked back at Mako.  
"M-Chan! You're fearless too!" Kahna smiled, "You're more fearless than me. And you're stronger too!" Kahna smiled warmly.  
"Wait, aren't there supposed to be three Magic Knights?" Presea asked. Kahna suddenly shrunk back and clung to Mako's arm. Mako lowered her eyes.  
"There were three of us… The third girl, knight of dreams. We don't say her name. She died on our journey to Eterna. But she deserved it." Mako said, "We don't like to talk about her." Kahna nodded.  
"Look! The castle!" Umi smiled. Nakel landed inside and let them off.  
"Thank you." Kahna smiled. Clef recalled the gryphon. Kahna looked up suddenly. She took a step forward. She took a few steps forward and suddenly, out of nowhere; Mokona leapt into her arms.  
"Mokona!" Kahna laughed. Mako smiled. Suddenly Primera flew up and fluttered about two inches from Kahna's face.  
"Why is everyone always out to steal my boyfriends?" Primera said.  
"Primera!" Kahna smiled. She patted Primera's head as it she were a child. Primera tossed her head.  
"Put my Mokona down!" Primera yelled. Kahna put Mokona down, smiling happily.  
"You said something about Zazu and Geo before right?" Umi asked. Kahna nodded.  
"Kahna and Zazu are close. Geo and I are pretty good friends I guess." Mako said.  
"Well they're visiting Cephiro right now… Zazu's in the court yard I think." Presea smiled. Kahna's eyes widened with joy. She ran to the courtyard, everyone trailing behind her. She ran into the courtyard and saw Zazu sitting against the fountain looking at the sky.  
"Zazu!" Kahna laughed. She tackled him.  
"AHHH!" Zazu screamed. By the time the other's got there a very happy Kahna was clinging to a very scared looking Zazu.  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Zazu cried. Mako sighed and walked over to them.  
"Please excuse my…obsessive…friend." Mako sighed as she tore Kahna away from Zazu. "Kahna this Zazu doesn't know you. He's not in love with you yet!" Kahna looked sad.  
"But…" Kahna was about to whine a protest but Mako shook her head.  
"It's bad enough we're even here." Mako said. Kahna sighed.  
"I wonder if Lesu and Tidan came with us…" Kahna asked.  
"There's only one way to find out…" Mako said. Kahna put her hand on the yellow ornament on her glove and closed her eyes. She lifted her hand, and out with it came Mokona, except the gem on his forehead was yellow! Mako did the same thing and she pulled out a Mokona with a purple gem!  
"Yay!" Kahna smiled. She hugged the Mokona. "Lesu! You're here!" Mako held her Mokona.  
"I guess because Tidan is my mokonagod he was send back with me." Mako smiled.  
"Mokonagod? What's a Mokonagod?" Fuu asked as she and Ferio walked in.  
"This is…" Kahna held Lesu towards Fuu.  
"Or in a better explanation…half-Mokona half-Mashin. Since you three awakened the three original Mashin, we were given these upon gaining our escudo." Mako said. That's when Hikaru and Lantis made their entrance.  
"Clef! Nova… Others… Shadows… Attacked…" Hikaru was breathing heavily. They all looked at Hikaru. Umi and Fuu ran to her.  
"Hikaru! Breathe!" Umi said. Hikaru took a deep breath.  
"Nova, and a four other shadows that looked like us, Mako and Kahna too, attacked Lantis and I!" Hikaru cried.  
"Oh dear god!" Presea cried. Mako and Kahna stood, looking worried.  
"Well now we know why we're all here…" Mako said. Kahna nodded.  
"We have to defend Cephiro… From ourselves." Kahna said. 


End file.
